Break the Ice
by slavedriver2008
Summary: I always thought I was frigid. Not capable of loving, not capable of being loved. But tonight, with his arms around me and his mouth leaving kisses on every part of my body, I realized I am indeed capable of heat. YuixTatara one-shot


_A random pairing I've always wanted to explore. I might not get too many followers in this pairing but I really really really like them together. Believe it or not, I've written this one way ahead of __**Serendipity**__ and to be honest, some parts of it resemble that story. When I'm done with all the old FY stories, I'll write a really good story on them. I plan to use Michael Jackson songs and I hope it'll fit. :D Anyway, I hope you like this story! I wrote this one waaaay back. Please do drop reviews and tell me what you think!_

_**Disclaimer: **__FY is not mine._

**

* * *

**

**Break the Ice**

By Slavedriver2008

* * *

I always thought I was frigid. Not capable of loving, not capable of being loved. But tonight, with his arms around me and his mouth leaving kisses to every part of my body, I realized I am indeed capable of heat. And he was capable of breaking the ice I have built. Only him.

I did not started out as cold and aloof and uncaring. It was only after me and Miaka, my bestfriend, returned from an out-of-this-world adventure had I began to change. It was not a change I wanted or wished upon myself, but it was a shift I accepted nonetheless. It was not the first time I detached myself from anyone. I have done it before, and so, I can do it again.

His name was Nakago, a long-haired blond shogun with piercing blue eyes who made me realize that there was a limit to how I can keep emotions—like love—at bay. It did not start out the way Miaka's love story began. I was not protected and teased and loved. I was lost and confused and bitter. Out of the blinding darkness his arms came and comforted me, consoled my pain and filled my heart with hate. That was his way of making me give in: providing warmth when no one else would. The instance I yearned for those nights was the time I fell for him, hard.

I was not offered a ring and the promise of happy ever after, I was offered a grave. My love gave me death, death of the part of me that knew that emotion. Nakago never loved me back, he just pretended. It was pathetic. And by the time I learned he was merely using me, I had already fallen hard—too deep to be saved. Ice wrapped around me and I succumbed to the cold. Again.

A moan escaped my lips as his mouth bit the lobe of my ear. A mixed sensation of pain and pleasure filled me and my hand clasped his hair, silky long locks of brown. My mouth spread to a smile and I whispered his name, slowly, seductively on his warm ear. He bit the lobe harder and I laughed, my body tingling from the sweet sensation of his teeth. He gets aroused easily when I call him. But he would not come unless I do first. He wanted our lovemaking to be pleasurable for us both. Perfect, was what he preferred to call it. Knowing that, I would torture him by saying his name over and over again. I love his name. I love him.

Saying his name always leaves an ethereal almost heavenly feel in my tongue. It was as if I can see him, taste him. Or maybe, it was simply my way of telling the universe he was mine, mine and only mine. He slowly moved behind my ear and his tongue lapped the tender flesh. I tensed as he teased me, eventually moving my head to the side with a grunt. My breathing became rasp and heavy, beads of sweat formed on my forehead. This foreplay was taking longer than the usual. As a matter of fact, he had not moved much yet. He was taking his time and I wanted him to hurry. I miss him so much. I wanted him badly.

I have not seen him for three months, college forbid him. He was two years my senior. He was a poet, a lover of words, a mistress of verses. We met two years ago, when I was still a freshman in Jounan. He studied in Yotsubadai and was eyeing Todai for college. His mouth was not this friendly when we first met, yes he was kind and he smiled, but there was detachment in his eyes. Even though I have been with him for two years, I still could not determine the look he first gave me. He said he it was fascination, but I did not see nor sense that.

Everyone knew Miaka was not the brightest student in class, that was me, mind you. And high school had been giving her a headache. Heck, I was having a hard time too! Her mom was bothered that even her smart bestfriend could not help her daughter get at least a B- in the exams so she hired a tutor, an idea that Miaka despised at first. The brunette only said yes to the idea because she thinks they—her tutor and her aloof single bestfriend—looked _good_ together. And Miaka would not trust her choice of men, after Nakago. Miaka trusted this tutor, saying he was also part of Shin Jin Ten Chi Sho—and he was a good character in the book.

—Yui! I think there's potential. Did you see the way he looks at you?, Miaka said after a week of the tutoring session.

—There's no potential. I don't go for nerds, I responded flatly.

— Duh-uh. He's not a nerd.

— What made you think so? He tutors high school girls with assignments even a twelve year old can do.

—He's too cute, actually he's too handsome to be a nerd. And what's wrong with tutoring someone like me? What are you driving at, ne?

—Nothing. It's just…I don't know.

—Don't get scared. He's not like Nakago.

—Stop saying his name. I want to forget he happened. Let's just forget the book okay?

—I can't forget the book, Yui. Tamahome was part of it.

I felt my body arch as he reached the hollow of my throat. His hand was on my ribs and his thumb lined the base of my right breast. A gasp escaped me as he flickered his tongue, in time with his finger. I struggled to pacify my breaths, forcing myself to calm down at his sudden movements. I have not expected him to move this quickly, especially since he started out taking his time on my ear.

Sweat rolled down my temple as I heaved another controlled breath. Warmth formed between my thighs and I felt a sensation dying to come out. I pushed my legs together to keep it in. I will never admit wanting him this badly. He should admit it first. His soft hand finally clasped my breast, his fingers rubbing the hard protruding nipple. I closed my mouth to stop a moan from coming out but in turn I arched to him, his flesh burning mine. Damn, why does he have to be so good at this?

"Give up, Yui," he whispered coarsely, his mouth traveled up to meet my lips, forcing open my tightly closed mouth. He knew the game I'm playing and he knew how to win. He knew me too well. His tongue traced the roof of my mouth and I stifled a moan, ever part of my body dying for him. He let go of my breast and hurriedly trailed his hand between my legs. Wetness flowed from me as he gently fingered the folds. I finally called out his name, my body twisting from the pleasure brought by his fingers. My legs opened on their own and I let the warmth spread through my body.

It—the frigidness—probably, started when I was 12, when dad frequently goes on trips abroad for the business. I was always left with my mom and being daddy's girl, I never got along well with her. Why? She wanted to control me. When I was younger, I remember mom choosing his career over me. She stopped working at the firm now, said she wanted to dedicate her time looking after me. I never needed her attention, I never needed her.

Friends was not something I have much, maybe because I have this habit of keeping things to myself. My story was never one that what would earn me companions, on the other hand, it earned me a loner reputation in school. My parents married young and they had to work at the same time, leaving me home alone most of the time. I had the key to our apartment and would always arrive home in the silence. Only dad talks to me then, says mom was too busy with housework. I never questioned, her affairs were never of interest for me.

We talked once, after I disappeared for a few days before middle school graduation. And that was it, we never talked intimately again. I don't know why we never got along well, maybe because we were too similar. Dad told me countless times I was like mom, and I'm not sure whether it should make me happy or not.

The gap between us widened when she barred me from pursuing figure skating. Sports were for those who are well-off, she said. A woman should finish her studies and earn a degree. And I did what I've always wanted to do: pursue it behind her back. Everything went well, I joined competitions without Mom knowing. I won and I was regarded as the strongest contender in the sectionals. One more win and I go to the Nationals. But Mom found my little secret and dragged me home. I never got to compete again. This frustration probably made me, unconsciously, seek ice until I embody it myself. Everyone started to regard me as the resident ice princess. The weird fact was that I did not abhor the title, I embraced it. For a while, I loved being the ice princess.

His mouth gently let go of my mouth and I opened my eyes. "I missed you so much, Yui." He said, panting for breath. His eyes, the color of the twilight sky, looked at me with deftness. He said my name with such longing that my heart melted. I leaned on my arms and reached up toward his face, his beautiful angular face. I placed a kiss on his lips, small kisses on red swollen lips that had been mine since he came back from the dorm. The kiss was soft and tender and his lips curved to a smile. His hand left my legs and touched my face. "Yui…" With our lips still together, I smiled and slowly nibbled on his lower lip. He groaned and I stopped my deed. Slowly, I looked up to meet his gaze, his eyes filled with desire. I prided myself in the pleasure of being the only one who could see him in this state. To everyone else he was cool and friendly and poised.

I bit my lip, he was gorgeous and I do not want this night to end. I want to stay in his arms, our bodies burning with want for each other, wanting to make up for the days, months that we were not together. In a few weeks he will be packing his bags, back to college, back to being alone. The thought made my heart sank. He must have been thinking of the same thoughts. He placed his forehead on mine and the tip of our noses met. Connection flared between us, one thing that never disappeared regardless of how many months we're apart. I called his name, gently at first then again and again, in the softest voice I can muster. I wanted to cry, I needed him so much. And looking at him and kissing him was not enough.

He kissed me again, this time more passionate than the previous ones. My head landed on the pillow and he held me tight, not wanting to let go. I lavishly moved my hands on his smooth and well-toned back. I did not know he was muscled when we first met, thinking of it now, I thought he was just a regular geek. How wrong I was.

—Newton formulated three laws: the law of gravity, the law of inverse attraction, and the law of motion. Can you explain the differences in these?, he asked Miaka.

—Uhmmm…

—Come on, Miaka. Spill it out so we can get this over with, I said.

—Yui! You're supposed to support me here.

—Why would I do that? We're taking the test separately, there's no way I'm answering your test paper.

—Oh Yui, you're such a bitch. Stop rolling your eyes and help me!

—No way, that's his job, I pointed to him. He's your tutor, ne.

—I'm going to tell Taka you've been so mean!

—Whatever. I'm going home. It's almost an hour.

—Are you going to sit with us tomorrow?, he asked me.

—Uhmmm…probably not, I answered, looking away. I have things to attend to.

—Yui! You promised to study with me!, it was Miaka again.

—I know, I'm sorry. I'm going…I'll make up on the next day.

—If that's the case, I'll have to leave as well. Please do go over the things we've discussed today, Miaka. I would feel bad if you fail that test, he said. Miss Yui, can I walk with you?

—Yes! Yes! Yes! You can walk with Yui. It would be better if you walk her home. The streets are never safe for a high school girl, especially at this time!, Miaka butted in.

—Miaka!, I reacted. —Yes, I guess, I told him.

—Miss Yui… he began while we were walking home.

—Oh, it's just plain Yui. Don't be too formal, you're only a few years older than I am, I told him on the way home. —What is it?

—Okay, plain Yui, I laughed lightly. —You and Miaka seem really close…

—Yeah, we grew up together. We became really close in fifth grade.

—I see, no wonder she loves to talk about you.

—She what? —You mean…the two of you talk about me?

—Yes, most of the time.

—What does she tell you about me?

—Little stuff, like how you carried her home when she scrapped her knee and how you hated sweets, how you're an ice princess… —…and how you're secretly crushing on her brother.'

—That is not true! I am not into Keisuke!

—And why not? He seemed to be a good fellow.

—He's a dork, I said and he laughed. —What's so funny?

—Miaka told me you think Keisuke's a dork. —But she said you still like him…

—I repeat…I don't like him!

—Do you like someone else then?

—……… —I don't know…what else did Miaka tell you?

—What are you doing this Saturday?

—Nothing. Stay at home I guess.

—Would the ice princess do me the honor of going out with me?

—………

—That's a no, then.

—Yes!

—Yes?

—Oh brother… Yes, I'd love to go out with you… —What's so funny?

—You're more beautiful when you smile…

—Be careful. You might fall in love with me. —And I might fall in love with you. You wouldn't want that…

His mouth slid tediously on my breast and I gripped the linen tighter. My body arched with anticipation. He put one hard breast into his mouth and I moaned, almost a scream. His left hand trailed my burning flesh and hold, with firmness, my other breast. I called his name, my body trembling from the sensation of his tongue. He rolled my nipple between his fingers and I moaned louder. My eyes shut closed tightly and I laid there, twisting and arching to his mouth. My hand held to his hair. His beautiful long hair.

I was panting, almost out of breath, filled with the sensation I have not experienced for the three months that he was gone. My body ached for him. Too much that it hurt. Wetness flowed from my parted legs lavishly, and I waited for him. His hand went to my aching center and traced the familiar folds of my being. My mouth parted on its own, releasing a guttural moan of sheer pleasure. I felt a long finger slid inside me and I twisted. My hand made its way to his back, caressing him while another pushed him deeper into my chest. His mouth was still on my swollen breast, and he does not seem willing to let go soon.

But I was wrong. I was always wrong about him. His mouth gracefully slid from my chest and down to my core. I cried when a warm tongue touched my heavy center. My body arched on its own, my mind was flooded with raw pleasure. There were no thoughts, no memories, nothing. I lost myself in the sheer bliss of his mouth between my legs, kissing, teasing, loving. His tongue moved upward and darted furiously at the nib. My body shivered and with the gentle lapping of his tongue and the tugging of his fingers, I called his name for the hundredth time before everything melted in the night.

—What happened? Why is Yui not talking to you?, it was Miaka.

—She's mad at me.

—Why? I thought you're getting there? —Okay, speak up before she comes back from the washroom.

—……… —We met at the fountain in the park last Saturday. She was in the fountain when I came…

—What? What do you mean she's in the fountain?

—I think she fell over and was drenched. Everyone was looking at her, some were laughing.

—What did you do?

—I laughed and offered her a hand.

—I'm sorry I'm laughing. What did my bestfriend do?

—……… —She slapped me and then ran away.

—……… —That was stupid. —……… —Do you love Yui?

—………

—I'm going to the washroom once Yui comes back. Just tell her you're sorry. She might be an ice princess, but Yui is, well, more emotional than most people.

—I'm sorry, I'm acting like a kid…

—Miaka, I'm going home in 10 minutes. Mom's visiting my place tonight, I said, trying to appear like I didn't hear their conversation.

—Okay, Yui-chan. I'll go to the washroom first.

—But Miaka…can't you do that after 10 minutes?, she smiled cheekily and left.

—………

—I'm sorry, we said at the same time.

—I'm sorry I slapped you, I said.

—No. I deserve it, for being a jerk.

—………

—Yui…I wish you would talk to me.

—………

—I don't want to hurt you.

—………

—I don't know what to do when I'm with you.

—………

—You drive me crazy.

—………

—I love you.

His mouth met mine and I returned the kiss, eager to give back the love he had given me. There was urgency in his movements and I was more than happy to move with him. No more teasing, we're giving in—to the desires of our bodies and heart and soul. He slid inside me and I felt complete. In the heat of the moment I did something I don't usually do when we're having sex. I laughed. Tears sprang from my eyes. God, I missed him. He thrust inside and I felt my blood quicken with each soulful movement. I breathe air through my mouth, swirling with moans that freely flowed from my throat. He thrust quicker and my legs wrapped around his hips. Sheer pleasure filled me and I closed my eyes, the room filled with cries and calling of names. He reached for my lips, engaging me in a kiss while our bodies rocked back and forth with desire.

My eyes fluttered open and then shut tight, my body on the verge. His hair flowed softly on my cheeks, tickling me. In and out he went, and I felt wanted, loved, desired even. I went blind with passion, and I screamed his name before I melted in his arms. He continued to thrust inside me until I heard him call me. I answered him with a smile. He lay above me and I embraced him, I love his weight. I love him. I love him. I love him.

Tears continued to roll down my cheeks. But I was teeming with happiness. All my life, I have shielded myself from everyone. I built a wall to protect myself from pain. I did so not because I don't want to be loved or cared for. When people learn of this wall, they turn away and leave me. He was different. He came and climbed it and planted flowers until the plant grew and made cracks. He dared. And I'm giving him what I am capable of giving—in the littlest I know of loving.

I am not frigid after all.

"Yui…Gods, I missed you…" He wiped the tears from my cheeks and kissed the spots where it landed. I laughed again. I have never felt happier. "I love you," he said and I believed him.

"And I love you…Kasaru." He smiled and planted another kiss on my lips.

"Seven more months and you're moving with me." He sighed and I laughed again, looking forward to the promise even if it's a long wait. I will wait for him and he will wait for me. No rushing. We're taking our time.

"I can't wait," I whispered and I saw him smile as he slowly embraced me under the sheets. I closed my eyes and let sleep engulf me. We've been doing this since the night began and I'm tired. We're both tired. Outside, the sun began to peek behind the clouds, signaling the start and the promise of a new day.

* * *

_**A/N:**__ Kasaru Tsuonie is none other than Tatara of the Byakko seven. I know many are against this pairing but I like them together! I read this fic once of them and I never forgot it. It's actually one of the fictions that made me join ffdotnet and write Yui stories! Hope you like this one-shot! Do drop reviews!_


End file.
